This invention relates to tools, and more particularly to tools that remove a snap ring from a shaft.
Shafts are commonly used in various machines, and very commonly used in small gas and electric motors. Such shafts often employ a "C"-shaped snap ring in an annular groove on the shaft to ensure that the shaft will not move or that a part on the shaft, such as a gear, will not slip past a certain point on the shaft. The snap ring is made of a resilient material that provides an elastic ability which is utilized to keep the snap ring on the shaft.
There often exists a need to remove the snap ring from the shaft to disassemble at least part of the machine that utilizes the shaft assembly. In the past, a screwdriver has been used as a wedge to pry the snap ring from the shaft. Because the shaft is often made of a relatively soft material, the use of a screwdriver often results in damage to the shaft when the screwdriver slips or excessive force is used. Such damage can render the shaft useless and thus add cost to the user.
The use of a screwdriver may also result in the snap ring breaking or being bent out of shape as excessive force is often used to remove the ring. Excessive force will bend the snap ring past its elastic limit and eventually result in breakage of the snap ring. This damage adds to the cost and inconvenience of the user.